My cheeky angel
by rusie-chan
Summary: Hello! I know what's on your mind. Yes it is! this is a crossover! Hope you loved it.


**Author's note: POT is not mine nor the characters of it**

**NOTE:**

**"Saying"**

_"Thinking"_

The train in a station has been arrived and the people inside of it gone out and one of those are Megumi Amatsuka. With her dress of big T-shirt, jeans, and bonnet. You could say that she dress as a boy. (Knowing that she's a boy) and a faded rubber shoes. She's been searching for the exit.

"Where is it?" she's searching and she find it out

"There you are" she whisper. Then she run, holding the wheeled bag and a luggage and a packed of foods when she's been bumped by a man. Both of them have thrown away because of the strong impact.

"Ouch…" she whisper. Then she looked to the guy.

"Will you please looked on your way!" Both of them said then stopped. The guy stood. "Hey! Will you please help me because you bumped me!" she shouted. The guy smirked "Whatever" he said and left. She's been irritated. "Oh that guy sure ruined my day!" then she picked up all her things and leave the station. Called a taxi and ride. She sighed. She's not in mood. _"He didn't even approached me to say sorry for what he did!"_ she thought.

After an hour, she arrived on a house. "So, this is it" she said. Then she pressed the doorbell. Thrice

**Inside the house…**

Sakuno finished doing her assignments when she hear the doorbell rang. "Sakuno-chan! Please, open the door" she hear her obaa-chan shouting. "Hai, obaa-chan!" then she go to the gate

"Coming!" she yelled. She opened the door and she was shocked when she saw the unexpected visitor.

"Surprised!" Megumi shouted. Still, Sakuno was in shocked.

"Hey aren't you happy I'm here?" Sakuno's eyes blinked

"Is that you Megumi-chan!" Megumi smiled

"Why, yes!"

"Megumi-chan!" Sakuno hugged her.

"Hey, why are you so loud and who's the visi--" Sumire was surprised.

"Ohayou, obaa-chan" Megumi bowed on Ryuuzaki.

"Me-megumi-chan?"

"hai" she smiled

In the salas (living room)

"So, what's the problem? Why you were here?" Sumire asked

Megumi blushed. Her obaa-chan really know her. "Well…" she was shy

"Tell me, I know you."

"Uhm, c-can I stay here for a months?" in her low voice

"Nani?" Sakuno wondered.

"A- ano, uhm, eh, my oyaji…"

**After 10 minutes…**

"So that's it, you oyaji has a bad plan for you" Ryuuzaki

"Hai"

"No wonder why uncle has been… you know have bad intention on you." Sakuno

"You're right" she agreed

"But it's not good for you to leave without saying to him" Sumire

"If I tell him, he will not agree to me."

"But it's not good to you"

Megumi sighed "besides, my friends not know this"

"Even Miki-chan?" Sakuno

"No, she knows"

"Your oyaji protect you"

"No, over protected, he even saying that I will not be friends in boys"

Ryuuzaki giggled.

"What a man, but it's okay to me if you will stay here, besides you even not visited us for 2 years, right"

"H-hai…" she blushed

"Sakuno-chan, help her to fixed her things, used the guest room"

"Hai, obaa-chan"

In the guest room, they were fixing the things of Megumi.

"This room is pretty good" she complained

"Really?"

"Yes, the design, it's good. Hey, wait a minute; you're the one who design this, right?"

Sakuno blushed. "N-no!" she denied

"I know you, you loved arts"

"Well…"

"Not bad, well design and it's unisex"

"Arigatou"

Megumi smiled

"Hey, do you have classes?" Sakuno wondered

"No, we have a 1 month or 2 month semester break"

Sakuno looked on Megumi "Nani! It's impossible to have a 1 month semestral break. What I know it's a 1 week or 2 weeks!" she didn't believe

"No, we have a month semestral break"

"Nande?"

"Because we have many things done last month and in advance. So, now we haven't do any works, our principal decide to have a month semestral break, to have a long and enough rest" she explain

"Oh…"

"You, do you still have classes?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever join in any club in your school?"

"Yes, in girls tennis club"

Megumi shocked. "Nani! You loved arts, but you join in tennis club, are you out of your mind! You should join in art club!"

"We-well…"

"Hey… what is the reason why you joined in that club, huh?"

"No-nothing, I-I ju-just lo-love te-tennis, that's all" Sakuno was nervous and sweating

"Oh really?" with an unconvincing face, she observed Sakuno

"I don't believed you"

"B-but it's true! There's no reason why I joined in tennis club for girls!" she denied

"Uh-huh… maybe Sakuno-chan has a crush on one of the members in boy's tennis club!"

Sakuno blushed, really blushed. "N-no! I do not have crush on one of the members in tennis club!" she's really in red

"Alright… but why you're blushing? Maybe it's true that you have a crush, right?"

"N-no, I haven't a crush on one of them! I haven't a crush on one of them! I haven't a crush on one of them! I-I just want to be like Ryoma-kun!" she gasped and covered her mouth and her eyes was widened.

"Aha! Got you!" she grinned

"No! it's not what you think!" but Megumi didn't listen to her.

"Sakuno-chan has a crush!" she sang and danced around Sakuno.

"M-Megumi-chan…"

"So that's it. This Ryoma is the real reason why you joined in girl's tennis club"

She seated on the end of the bed. She gave up, she can't win on Megumi. "Alright, you win…"

Megumi jumped. "I win!"

Sakuno smiled.

"It's Saturday, tomorrow is Sunday, the next day is… Monday" Sakuno was wondering. Megumi looked on Sakuno. "Nande?"

"In school days, I and obaa-chan was in school, and if we are in the school, you were…"

"I am alone here, right?"

"Hai…"

"So?"

"I were in the school studying and obaa-chan was coaching her tennis team, so you were alone here"

"Oh, it's not problem, I am okay here!" she smiled

"But it's kinda boring here! You couldn't find any enjoyable things in here! You were just new in our place!"

"So, what will gonna do?"

Sakuno thinked, suddenly, their obaa-chan came.

"Hey, are you finished fixing your things, Megumi-chan?"

"Hai, obaa-chan"

"Hey, obaa-chan, could Megumi-chan study in Seishun Gakuen

Both of them looked on Sakuno.

"Nande?"

"Because we 2 are in school, and Megumi-chan will left alone here. So, if she's in the school she will not be bored in here. Besides, she has a month semestral break, right, Megumi-chan?"

"Hai"

Sumire smiled. "It's okay on me, besides I want to have a peaceful mind if you're in Sakuno's side"

"Obaa-chan…"

"Okay, I will fix your files, so in Monday; you will study in Seishun Gakuen."

"Hai, obaa-chan…" both of them said

**TBC: what do you think? Review please! So I could know if I'm a good writer. chapter 2 coming up!**


End file.
